Peter Griffin
Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr., born Justin Peter Griffin according to his birth records, is the protagonist of the show and title character. Appearance Peter Griffin is a fat, overweight guy. He has short cut brown hair and a big fat head which has become one with his neck. He has big, round eyes and a round nose, and a big mouth. His chin has a very large and deep cleft in it, making the rest of his chin very big and rounded. He wears glasses which are very thin and are the exact same shape and size as his eyeballs, making them pretty invisible at most times. He wears a white buttoned shirt with a collar and slightly rolled up sleeves. He also has green pants and a black belt with a golden buckle. He also has dark brown shoes. Personality Peter's favorite pastime is watching TV, with his favorite shows consisting of Star Trek, Three's Company and Charles in Charge. He is also a huge KISS fan and followed them during the KISS Stock shows and even got a copy of Kiss Saves Santa for Christmas. Peter is also an ardent fan of Barry Manilow, though this is a fact he has been known to deny in public. Peter also mentioned that he enjoys the following breakfast cereals: Total, Trix, and Boo Berry. An I.Q. test in "Petarded" confirms that his low intellect places him in a category below mentally retarded. He rushes off to attend Quahog College just to count to three in "3 Acts of God". His mental shortcomings have resulted in various accidents to other people; most notably the death of his step-father Francis Griffin, and injuries on multiple occasions to his wife Lois. His attention span is also incredibly short. When he discovers his mental retardation in the episode, he closes his eyes while driving, wishing "it would all be over" and hitting Tom Tucker with his car instead. Given his short attention span, as well as his erratic and frequently inappropriate behavior, it is conceivable that Peter suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. In addition, Peter is often seen getting hurt mostly by his own fault. When trying to impress Chris with his forward-thinking, Peter claims it is still 1998 in "Baby Got Black". Peter also has a habit of proving his masculinity, not wanting Lois to fall for another man. He is incredibly jealous of other attractions Lois has in her life, an attitude that tends to get out of hand in most cases; in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", he goes so far as to punch his reflection in the mirror after Lois comments on it being handsome. In "Brian Sings and Swings", he tells Lois, "Remember what I always tell you, if I come home in the middle of the day and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both" though when he catches her in bed with Bill Clinton in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", he takes no hostile actions whatsoever. However, he seems not to mind the fact that she slept with other men before they met, just so long as she doesn't do so again; he is particularly proud of the fact that she once slept with Gene Simmons of Kiss when he discovers this in "Road to Europe", but forbids any sexual activity between the two now as seen in "Don't Make Me Over". Peter seems to find it frustrating that he is "wrong" while Lois is "right" about issues all the time, and apparently takes these issues competitively, just waiting for the day she slips up. This day finally comes in "PTV" after settling a conflict with Lois about censorship on television that she appeared sure to win. In an ironic twist that forces Lois to concede defeat, Peter celebrates by opening a secret compartment within the ceiling containing balloons, streamers, confetti, and a banner reading "PETER'S RIGHT!"; Peter then claims that he set this up 15 years ago, suggesting that this had been a pretty major issue for him for quite some time. Curiously, in "Da Boom", after Lois admits he was right about the end of the world and she was wrong, Peter makes no reference to the compartment, though he had been bragging about his "victory" for two weeks straight. Among the members of his family, he tends to treat Meg with the least respect; in "Peter's Daughter", for example, he reminisces about the various pranks he played on her, including tripping her, flicking her nose with his finger, and even shooting her at one point. Also, he wipes a boogie on her hat saying "Hey Meg...Proud of you". He is known to embarrass her at times and with things that mean the most to Meg; the entire family once huddled together to read her diary and continue after Meg catches them. However, some episodes of the series show Peter developing greater respect and unity between himself and his daughter such as in "Road to Rupert", the aforementioned "Peter's Daughter" and "Meg Stinks!", though these moments tend not to last for very long. "I Dream of Jesus" reveals that his favorite song is the Trashmen's "Surfin' Bird", and loves the song to the point of repeatedly singing it, playing the record of it, and trying to convince others that "the bird is the word". In "Wasted Talent", a running gag debuted when someone, usually Peter, will be running and fall and then hold his shin exclaiming the sound "Ssss Ahhhh" once or multiple times. History He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. In "Padre de Familia", he was born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. Peter agreed to abandon a revolt of his father-in-law Carter Pewterschmidt's servants in exchange for him using his connections to make Peter a United States citizen. According to "I Dream of Jesus", Peter attended Providence High School. Together, Peter and Lois have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. After a mix up at a sperm bank, Peter also became the biological father of Bertram. In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr. who died when Peter shook him too much as revealed in "The Juice Is Loose". Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories. Peter first met Lois while he was working as a towel boy for Marguerite Pewterschmidt. He worked at the Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Factory for the bizarre Mr. Weed for the first three seasons of the show. But when Mr. Weed was accidentally killed by choking on a dinner roll on which Brian had originally been choking, Peter was out of a job and had to find work elsewhere. To date, Peter has been employed as a toymaker, knight and a fisherman. In "The Perfect Castaway" during a desperate attempt to catch more fish at a private island, Peter's boat is destroyed by a hurricane. Despite surviving the hurricane, with the loss of his boat, Peter is again jobless. In "Jungle Love", Peter goes to the unemployment office, and obtains a job at the Pawtucket Brewery. Initially he is placed on the line, but after over-indulging in the free ale, he is demoted to the shipping department, working with Opie and under Angela. In a running gag, storylines are interrupted by unexpected fights between Peter and a giant chicken. These battles feature long strings of action film-style sequences, with explosions, high-speed chases, and excessive collateral damage to both property and innocent bystanders, ending with Peter the victor leaving the giant chicken for dead, only for a sudden movement to show that the chicken is still alive. He has made multiple appearances in The Simpsons. Peter's first appearance in The Simpsons was in the episode Treehouse of Horror XIII, where Homer Simpson had made multiple clones of himself. One of which was Peter Griffin. This is a joke on the common accusation that Family Guy is a rip off of The Simpsons and that the characters are copies of the originals. In the episode The Italian Bob, he was pictured in the Italian criminal book as a plagiarist. Another joke referring to claims that Family Guy copied The Simpsons. In the episode Homerland, he made a cameo appearance in the ending credits, featuring multiple characters from other FOX TV shows, including Family Guy, American Dad!, The Cleveland Show, and Bob's Burgers. Peter's appearance was different in this episode, with him being depicted as a Simpsonized version of himself. He was mostly the same, only with the one key component of his skin being yellow. Peter made a full-fledged appearance in the episode The Simpsons Guy, which was a crossover between Family Guy and The Simpsons. In this episode, Peter gets a job working for the newspaper comics, publishing his own comic series every day. One of the comics he made offended a lot of third-wave feminists, who were so angry at him, they harassed his family to the point where they had to leave Quahog and temporarily live in a new town. While driving around, trying to find a new place to live, Peter's car was stolen and they had to settle for whatever town was closest to them. This happened to be Springfield. They went there and met the Simpson family and lived with them for a few days. Each member of The Griffin family bonded with a Simpson family member. For Peter, it was Homer who he bonded with because they were both fat, drunken, bumbling dads. Peter and Homer had a lot of fun together, and even tried looking for Peter's stolen car. In the process, they washed cars like girls, accidentally made a pornographic film of themselves drinking gasoline, and built a gigantic, oversized magnet that didn't work because there was no gigantic, oversized outlet to plug it into. Eventually, Peter found that his car was stolen by Hans Moleman, who claimed that he was using it as pants. To celebrate getting his car back, Peter and Homer went to Moe's Tavern and had a party. There, Peter introduced his favorite beer, Pawtucket Patriot Ale, while Homer introduced Duff to him. Although Peter liked Duff, Homer accused Pawtucket beer of being a rip-off of Duff and made a court case about it. Peter and Homer's friendship was torn apart because of this and Peter lost the court case, causing The Pawtucket Brewery to be shut down and for him to lose his job. Peter and Homer then got into a chicken fight style fight, which Peter won. So, Peter went home with his family, and Peter got his job back because nobody would bother actually following through with the whole closing it down thing. Category:Main Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Fat Characters Category:Male Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Disabled Category:Sadists Category:Characters with siblings Category:Brutes Category:Hot Headed Category:Sick Fucks Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Husbands Category:Liars Category:Idiots Category:Vengeful Category:Tricksters Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Alcoholics